Fierce, Femme, Phenomenal
by godblessthefandom
Summary: The Troubletones through the years. Written for the BrittanaCon Prompt Project 2015. Plenty of Brittana (romance), and my beloved Troubletones.
1. Chapter 1

Mercedes was the first to arrive. This wasn't really much of a surprise. Ever since high school, it seemed like she was the only one who believed in punctuality. Sunrise, one of Lima's only diners that had brunch, was practically buzzing on this Sunday morning, and Mercedes sat quietly, watching folks walk by with a hot cup of coffee. She looked at her watch, and noticed that it was already 11:15. Sighing, she was surprised by a buzzing from her purse. She pulled out her phone and saw the name that made her smile.

 _Sam: Hey babe, how's the Troubletones reunion brunch going?_

 _Just as planned. Nobody's here yet._

 _Well, that's not surprising. I mean, you're talking about Sugar and Brittana. Sugar probably still hasn't decided what she wants to wear, and Britt and Santana… Well, we know what they're up to._

Mercedes chuckled softly to herself. Even though Sam had been caught in the middle of all that at one time or another, he was actually pretty cool about their relationship. It didn't hurt that his wife was one of their best friends.

 _Yeah, well. They need to stop making hanky panky and get their butts over here._

As if summoned by her words, Mercedes looked up and saw the pair making their way to her table. Brittany was bouncing along happily while Santana followed a step or two behind, looking decidedly less excited.

 _Hon, they've arrived. I'll see you when I get back to your parents house._

She locked her phone, not bothering to wait for a response. Sam would find plenty to occupy him during the day, she just hoped that her day would turn out like she'd planned.

Mercedes stood up and went to greet her friends.

"Hey Britt! Santana. Speak of the devil."

She hugged Brittany tightly, and then did the same to Santana, who only put up a mild resistance. Mercedes gestured towards the table.

"Your coffee is waiting on you, Satan. Though I'm not sure how tired you could be at 11 in the morning."

Santana snorted. "You were at that party, same as me, Aretha. And we both know that Berry didn't turn off that damn karaoke machine until about three. How she manages to do show tunes in the morning and karaoke at night is beyond me. She's like a Terminator that's only ability is to annoy the people that can't stand her."

Mercedes had to laugh at that, and she took Brittany's arm, guiding her to the table. The New Directions (almost all of them, Mercedes had never been to a bigger party of glee nerds), had stayed in the auditorium late into the night, popping bottles of champagne and taking turns on the microphone. They'd all caught up as well. She'd heard her fair share of stories from Jesse and Rachel, learned all about Zizes new career as a meteorologist, and learned more about Mike's new girlfriend than she ever would have wanted to.

It was only as it got later, and she got a moment to herself that she found each of her Troubletones separately and invited them to brunch today. Santana was wary at first, saying that she didn't want to spend any more time in Lima than she absolutely had to, but Brittany had cracked the whip, and Santana changed her tune, saying they'd be there at 11. Sugar was on board as well, mostly because she had pretty much traveled with Mercedes and Sam from LA, so she wasn't in a rush.

In the years since they had last seen each other, since Brittany and Santana's wedding, and the occasional visit back home, Mercedes had tried to sneak in a few chances for them all to see each other. As good as it was to see everybody in the New Directions, Mercedes always had a special place in her heart for her Troubletones. And she thought of them as her's as well. Yeah, Sugar's dad had fronted the money for the group, and Ms. Corcoran had been the director, but from the first time she had stepped into that choir room, and felt finally free from Rachel Berry, Mr. Schue, and all the other baggage that came with being in the ND, she'd held these girls in a special regard. It wasn't that she didn't love Mr. Schue, and Rachel, she did. She loved all her New Directions peeps. But, the Troubletones were like a shooting star, they'd lasted only a moment, but their effect would last a life time.

She chatted happily with Brittany while Santana nursed her coffee and probably a hangover. She'd always loved the two of them together. Brittany smoothing out Santana's rough edges, and Santana being Brittany's backbone, looking out for her when she stretched herself too thin, or made herself too vulnerable. She also knew the two of them well enough to know that Santana gave Brittany the chance to be deliciously mean, and Brittany was a good cover whenever Santana wanted to be the big teddy bear that she was deep down inside.

"When does your flight leave?" Mercedes asked, looking over the brunch menu.

"Five. It'll give us time to hang out with Maribel and Luis a little more, then swing by Abuela's house before we leave town. She's always complaining that we don't visit enough." Answered Brittany.

"And who taught my grandmother how to use email, Britt? She wouldn't even know how to complain to us if you hadn't set her up with that Gmail account."

Brittany laughed, and patted Santana's thigh. "Well, then who would be sending us those amazing dulce de leche recipes that you like so much? Lord knows you don't know them."

Santana even smiled at that one. "Leave it to my white wife to know more about cooking Mexican food than I do."

Brittany leaned over and place a small kiss on her cheek. "Your white wife is better at cooking anything better than you are, sweetie."

Santana ducked her head a little with embarrassment, but chuckled softly, and kissed her wife's cheek.

Mercedes could only laugh, reaching her hands across the table to grab Brittany's.

"You don't know how much I've missed you two."

"Aw, Aretha, you missed us? Really and truly?" Santana clasped her hands together like she was one of those orphans in a silent movie.

Mercedes only rolled her eyes. "Yes, even you, Satan. Which, now that I'm in the moment, I can't imagine what I was thinking."

This brought laughter from all of them, and it died down just in time for them to hear a commotion from the doorway.

"Listen up peons, star coming through!"

Santana rolled her eyes, Brittany covered hers, and Mercedes could only look on in disbelief as she watched Sugar Motta march across the diner, and towards their table.

"She is still like that. I keep waiting for it to fade away, but it doesn't." Santana pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Oh, child, if you think she's bad now, imagine having to work with all that."

Brittany shook her head. "I heard the last album she produced, Mercedes. It sounded fantastic."

"It's not the quality of her work, Britt. It's, you know, Sugar. You remember it, I'm sure."

Brittany hid a chuckle behind her hand. "Only too well."

By that point Sugar had made her way to the table, and was hopping up and down, tugging on the arms of her former classmates, pulling them in for hugs.

"Oh! My Troubletones sistahs!"

Brittany seemed to be sharing her enthusiasm, and Mercedes stifled a chuckle when she looked over to see Santana with her head down on the table.

"Sugar, do you have to be so loud, so early?"

Sugar frowned slightly. "It's almost 11:30, but point taken, Santana. I'll try to keep it down."

Mercedes chuckled again. She wasn't sure why, but Sugar had always shown a deference to Santana, even when they were in high school together. It seems that things hadn't changed that much.

"Well, I've finally arrived, so I guess we can order." Sugar said, more quietly than before, but not lacking any of her former enthusiasm.

"Actually," said Mercedes, not meeting their gaze. "We're waiting on one more person. I told her not to be here until 11:30, because I knew you knuckleheads would be late."

They all turned to her with a look of shock in their faces. Not once had they invited another person to their Troubletone's lunches. It was always just the four of them. The original members. Even the Cheerios who had made appearances at some of their numbers weren't invited, neither were the New Directions girls who weren't a part of the original four.

Brittany made a curious face before taking her thumb nail into her mouth.

"Who is it?"

Mercedes took a deep breath. She wasn't sure what to say. She had single handedly taken it upon herself to invite a new person to the group. She had always said no kids (not that any of them had any yet), no significant others (though with Brittany and Santana being married certainly made that difficult to enforce), no friends, or friends of friends. Just the four Troubletones.

Mercedes made to answer, when the person she was waiting for bounded in the door of the diner.

"Here she comes now."

Three pairs of eyes turned and watched as Jane Hayword shuffled into Sunrise, holding a messenger bag close to her chest.

"I know her!" Shouted Sugar, much too loudly. "She was at Britt and Santana's wedding."

Santana turned to give another glare to Sugar, a silent warning to watch her volume.

"Just what is going on here, Wheezy?" Santana was suspicious, but not angry. They all turned questioningly to her, and Mercedes ignored them, waving Jane over.

"Jane! Here."

Jane, seeing them all gathered smiled a bit and hurried over. She took an empty chair near Mercedes, looking to the other woman for confirmation that she was allowed to sit down. Mercedes nodded slightly, and turned her attention back to the other women.

"You all remember Jane, of course."

They all nodded. Even if they weren't very familiar with her, they'd seen her at the party last night at the auditorium. Mercedes still wasn't ready to give everything away, so she simply picked up the menus.

"How about we get this party started?"

Brittany gave a look to her wife, and Sugar just looked for a moment, her face scrunched up in a question mark. Mercedes didn't raise her head from the menu again, calling the waiter over and starting them all with some mimosas. After a few moments while they all pulled out their IDs (Luckily Jane's 21st birthday had just passed), and then deciding on what they wanted, they were able to sip their drinks and a moment or two of awkward silence.


	2. Sugar

SUGAR

Sugar Motta liked surprises. She still remembered the time her Daddy bought her her first airplane when she turned 19. She had decided she wanted to move out to LA, and he said he wanted her travelling in style.

She wasn't super excited about this surprise though. It's not that she didn't like Jane, but she didn't really know her. And she was sure this was supposed to be a brunch for just Troubletone members. And maybe she missed something, but she didn't remember Jane being in the Troubletones. She didn't even remember Jane being at McKinley at the same time she was.

She looked over her mimosa at Mercedes. She trusted her, sure. But, she still didn't know what she was up to. She drained the first drink and called for another. Well, just because things had been thrown for a loop, doesn't mean she regretted her trip back to Lima. Granted, Lima wasn't the Hollywood Hills where she was living now, but she liked coming back every once in a while, and showing the small town folks what they can have when they live large like Sugar.

She had practically come with Mercedes, since they were working together, after all. She'd been working on Mercedes label for the past two years. Her passion was singing, it always had been, but Mercedes only let her do her own stuff every once in a while. Usually a couple of song LPs, nothing that would be picked up or get wide radio play.

What nobody expected, and what she'd turned out to be really good at was producing. She guessed she just had an ear for music. She could go into the studio with the band, the singer and the sound tech, and in a day or two come out with a new number one song. It was mostly pop stuff, but she'd even turned around a dying rock production that she'd taken pity on. Now they called her Dr. Frankenstein. She could take songs that were dead and breath new life into them. She impressed everyone down at Mercedes label, and she felt really good about it. And the pay wasn't bad. In fact, it was quite good. For every song that she resurrected, she could count herself a nice chunk of the profits. She barely had to ask her Daddy for money anymore, though she still let him pay the rent on her aircraft hangar, just so he could feel necessary.

Mercedes and Sam weren't her only friends in LA, but she knew them the best, and often found herself tagging along with them when they went on their little boring married life adventures. It wasn't the worst thing in the world, hanging out with people from her hometown, and if it weren't for them, she probably wouldn't have made it back to Lima for this little reunion shindig at the school.

After about her fourth mimosa, Sugar started to warm up to Jane, and remember why she had been so close with her Troubletones friends in the first place.

"You might want to slow down there, Barbie." Said Santana.

Sugar squinted and hiccuped a little. "How could I be Barbie? Barbie's blonde."

"It's because you're made of plastic and have everything in pink. I bet even her house is pink, huh, 'Cedes?

Brittany made a movement under the table that looked very much like a pinch to Santana's thigh and the Latina grimaced.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Be nice, Santana."

Santana, who had already had two and a half mimosas of her own, nuzzled her wife sweetly. "Aw babe, c'mon. Insults are like, how I say 'I love you'"

Brittany laughed. "Well, if you ever want to insult me, I'd rather you just say I love you instead."

Santana rubbed her face deeper against her wife's neck. "I love you, Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce."

Brittany laughed, and put her arm around Santana. "And I love you Santana Marie Lopez-Pierce."

They pushed their noses together, causing everyone else at the table to roll their eyes and groan.

"Okay, you two, knock it off." Mercedes threw a balled up napkin at them, but they ignored it, looking only at each other.

This finally brought out a laugh, and Jane looked from Sugar to Mercedes shyly.

"Are they always like this?"

"In love? Yep, since I met them probably, though I didn't know until later. But once you saw it, it was one of those things that was obvious. I found out that I could ignore if after a few weeks. By then they were about as interesting as Quinn and Puck."

"Hey!" Santana raised her voice, leaning away from Brittany. "I'm insulted that you would even mention the two of us and Quick in the same sentence."

"Well, you two have always been crazy about each other." Followed up Sugar. "There was no hiding it."

"And there was no shame in their game, especially when it came to hanging out with the other Troubletones." Confirmed Mercedes.

"Cause the Troubletones-" Sugar started.

"-Have always got each other's backs." They all finished, as if in cue, and laughed. Jane joining them.

\

This was it. It was their first big number. Sugar had been waiting for this moment since she'd started at McKinley and first heard of the glee club. Granted, she wasn't going to have a solo, and she'd kind of been relegated to the back up bits, but this was her show choir, she'd help build it, and that's all that mattered.

She stood at the back of the auditorium behind the stage, practicing her scales, and stretching, practicing her steps. She'd never been much of a dancer, but she really wanted to do her best, she really wanted to shine, because she knew that it was only a matter of time before she was a star. She could imagine her father out in the audience, giving her a thumbs up, bringing her a big bouquet of roses to show how proud he was of her.

Of course, this was just their first full dress rehearsal, but if this number made it into Sectionals, she wanted to be even more prepared.

She began singing, really wanting to warm up her voice.

 _Tarzan and Jane swinging on a vine_

 _Sipping from a bottle of vodka double wine_

She heard her voice cracking on the word wine and stomped her foot, crossing her arms.

"Dammit!"

"Language." A voice called out from offstage.

Sugar glanced around quickly and noticed Mercedes walking towards her. She can't say that she was particularly happy to see the other girl. The Troubletones (or as she had taken to calling it in her mind Tomay-to To-motta) were supposed to be her group. She was supposed to be the star, and then Mercedes came in a ruined everything, bringing Brittany and Santana with her. They other two girls were definitely loyal to Mercedes, and she was sure more than ever that she wouldn't get that solo she'd been hoping for.

She'd actually been trying recently. Working with Ms. Corcoran, practicing on her own, and even doing some exercises she learned from that Italian guy that her Daddy had flown in for practice. All of that work, and she still wasn't getting any attention.

She looked at Mercedes, but didn't bother uncrossing her arms. She sat down at a nearby piano stool in a huff.

"If you've come back here to gloat about your solo…"

Mercedes shook her head, walking over to the piano bench, gesturing to the empty spot beside Sugar.

"You know me Sugar. I don't spend too much time gloating. Mind if I sit down?"

Sugar just shrugged, doing her best to turn away from Mercedes.

"You sounded pretty good. Much better than before. All of Shelby's work with you is paying off."

Sugar turned further so Mercedes couldn't see her face. The last thing she wanted was the other girl feeling bad for her. She was Sugar Motta. Women wanted to be her, and men wanted her. She was practically a queen at this school.

Though if that were true, a little voice told her in the back of her head, why did you have to buy a glee club to get a good position on one?

"Shut up." Sugar said aloud.

Mercedes raised her eyebrows and made to stand up.

"Sorry, I was just saying. Anyway, I can tell you want to be alone-"

"Not you. I mean, I didn't mean to say it to you. You can stay, if you want."

Mercedes settled back down, opening up the cover to the piano keys and tinkling out a few notes. She began to play a soft melody and Sugar was surprised.

"I didn't know you played the piano."

Mercedes smiled. "Well, I'm okay. My mom is the real genius on the keys, I just play around. But it's enough to write the songs I want to write, and not sound like a total beginner." She smiled again, mostly to herself.

The most Sugar thought about it, the less surprised she became. Even though she resented Mercedes taking over the Troubletones, she had to admit that she had talent. Not only was she talented, but she was a hard worker. Sugar only nodded.

She began to feel a little guilty. Granted, she hadn't asked for Mercedes to join her club, but once she had, Mercedes had only been nice to her. She'd never been mean, or tried to really take over like that Rachel Berry girl was always doing. In fact, sometimes she thought Mercedes and Rachel couldn't be more different. Sure, they were both talented. Crazy talented. But while Rachel always saw people as step stools to getting what she wanted, Mercedes was always willing to turn around and lend a hand up to those who were coming behind her. She could be lucky to have someone like Mercedes consider her a friend.

"I'm sorry, Mercedes."

Mercedes looked surprised, but didn't ask about it. "No worries, Sugar. Just telling the truth."

"Thanks."

They were quiet for another beat.

"I used to regret Shelby letting you join my show choir."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow but didn't mention Sugar calling the Troubletones "her's".

"But, I think you're actually pretty cool. I'm glad we could do this together."

Mercedes bumped Sugar's shoulder. "Me too, actually. Getting out from under the Rachel Berry spotlight has really given me a new lease on life."

"You can say that again, Wheezy."

Mercedes sighed at the nickname as Brittany and Santana walked towards the piano, arms interlocked.

Sugar considered the pair quizzically. They always seemed to be together. She'd almost gotten used to it. She wasn't sure why Santana would bother hanging out with Brittany. Not that she didn't like Brittany, she did. Brittany was sweet and kind and cute, and really awesome. But Santana…. Santana was another level. She was the kind of bad ass that made Sugar want to do whatever she asked. She had heard tell of Santana Lopez from other kids at the school, but it was nothing compared to meeting her. She had already become a moderator of the McKinley High Santana Lopez message board, and was posting there a few times an hour, updating the other 'Pez Heads' about what it was like to hang out with her every day.

If she had been annoyed that Mercedes had joined the Troubletones, she was ecstatic when Santana joined. Sugar looked up to her. She was like the older sister than she never had. If that older sister called her a bitch and sometimes told her her voice was like a defective dog whistle. But Sugar loved it. It was the kind of tough love that she never got at home.

Brittany was being really clingy with Santana (which she seemed to always do when the Troubletones were alone together), and Sugar looked back at the piano, hitting a few more keys to keep her staring from being too obvious.

"Remember Santana, this isn't the 'We Hate Finchel' club, we have our own stuff to focus on." Mercedes said.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm on it. Anyway, what is going on back here? Are you two reenacting your favorite scene from the Golden Girls or something?"

Mercedes laughed and shook her head. "I was just telling Sugar how much she's improved."

Santana laughed loudly and nearly bent double. "Improved-?"

The rest of her statement was cut off by a yelp, and she rubbed her side, while Brittany made significant glances in her direction.

"I mean, yeah, improved."

Sugar tried to take her idol's words in stride, but it was proving too much. Her voice was thick with tears when she spoke again.

"It's fine, Santana. I know that I suck."

Brittany rounded the piano and kneeled beside Sugar, placing her hands on her legs. Mercedes leaned in close, and Santana even made concerned noises in her direction.

"Nah, Sugar, I didn't mean it like that."

"Yeah, Sugar, you don't sound that bad." Brittany seconded.

Sugar shook her head. "It's fine. I know that I'm not a singer. I know that I never will be."

Brittany started rubbing her leg, and Mercedes put a hand on her shoulder.

"I only did it… I only did all this.." Sugar said, gesturing all around them. "For her. So she would be proud of me."

"Who?" Santana asked, her eyes barely meeting Sugar's across the piano.

If if had been anyone else, Sugar was sure she wouldn't have answered. But something about the tone of Santana's voice made her want to tell everything.

She took a deep breath, and looked towards the rafters to keep the tears from falling.

"My mom."

"Oh." Came Santana's quiet reply.

Sugar took a deep breath, and kept her eyes on the rafters, letting herself be comforted by the two hands, touching her, keeping her grounded.

"She died when I was young. I don't remember much about her. My dad says I look just like her, and when I look at pictures I can see it. She was a singer. A great one."

No one spoke up, so she continued.

"She performed all over the world. I have recordings of her and everything. She even once sang for the President. She was amazing. I don't remember much, but I remember her voice. It was so beautiful. So full. You think you have an amazing voice, Mercedes, well my mom was even better."

Mercedes only nodded, continuing to rub small circles in Sugar's back.

Sugar could feel the tears falling freely, but she couldn't stop talking.

"I remember her singing to me when I laid in my room, all covered in pink and clouds. I remember her sitting on the bed and singing to me until I fell asleep. It was the most beautiful sound in the world."

She sniffled a bit.

"And now, maybe she's up there watching me, and I can't even sing this stupid song! I can't make her proud."

No one knew how to respond to that, and Sugar didn't know what to say either. She turned and buried her head in Mercedes shoulder, letting her tears fall, small sobs wracking her body.

"Hey."

She looked up quickly. Santana had come around the piano and kneeled next to Brittany, coming close to Sugar's face.

"I shouldn't have said what I did. But I was telling the truth, your voice kind of sucks."

Mercedes gave a stern look to Santana, and even Brittany looked upset.

"But-" she said, lifting Sugar's face up by her chin. "It doesn't mean that you still can't make her proud. Look what you did, Sugar. You brought us all together. You gave us Ms. Corcoran. You built the Troubletones. You did good."

Sugar could feel the tears drying up, and sniffed a bit more. "Really?"

Santana nodded eagerly. "Really. Lots of people can sing, but not everybody can make something from nothing. I know your mom's proud of you, because I am. We all are. You're living your life the way you want to, and making this school better."

The other girl's nodded as well, smiling gently.

Sugar could feel her spirit being lifted. She turned and threw her arms around Santana.

"Thank you so much."

Santana's eyes widened for a moment, but then she relaxed into the hug, even going so far as to pat Sugar on the back.

"All right. Enough, enough. I have a reputation to uphold." Santana said, pushing Sugar off of her.

Sugar sniffed again and nodded, stepping back. She hugged the other girls in turn, each of them pulling her in close and rubbing her back in comfort.

"Don't ever get down on yourself, Sugar. Because you're a Troubletone now. We are in this together. We've always got your back."

Fully recovered, Sugar smiled, wiped her eyes and turned back to the stage. "Let's get some practice in, then, ladies, you all need to make me look good!"

She didn't miss the looks that passed between them, and Santana muttering, "I've created a monster." under her breath before they all smiled and joined her.


	3. Santana

SANTANA

Santana eyed Jane suspiciously. She didn't like it. These Troubletones brunches were for the Troubletones only. They had made that rule, and they stuck by it. Even when Tina had felt left out, and when Sam had been really bored, and especially when Berry had tried to muscle her way in, saying something about 'our time in New York making us even closer bedfellows', whatever that meant.

She snuggled closer to Brittany. She found upon reaching her 26th year that alcohol had less of a tendency to make her cry, and more to make her want to cuddle her wife. Which wasn't such a bad thing. They had been married for almost five years (their anniversary having just passed which they thankfully did NOT spend with Klaine), and every year was just as awesome as the last. She wished she could go back in time and shake that scared, lonely version of herself, in love with her best friend, but too afraid to say it. All that wasted time.

She tried not to dwell on it as she watched her friends all smile around her. Jane looked nervous, and Santana still hadn't decided if she liked having her at the table or not. But, she seemed like a pretty chill person, and didn't talk much, which was fine by her.

Santana looked around the diner and saw that it was still as busy as ever, even at 12:15. She still liked the Lima Bean better, but she had to admit that Mercedes had good taste. If anything this place reminded her of a brunch place in Tribeca that she and Britt would have to take Mercedes to the next time she was in town.

The two of them had just moved into a nice place in Brooklyn, and as much as Santana tried to hide it (she never liked to seem too enthusiastic about any one thing, besides Brittany, of course), she loved it there. They had rented a house (small but serviceable), that put them in a nice area, but far enough away from St. Berry (they had seriously changed their last name to that), and the AnderHummels that neither Rachel nor Kurt felt like they could just drop by whenever they wanted. After one too many times of almost seeing Britt naked Santana had made it her vow to get out of their 'dropping by' radius. Of course both Rachel and Kurt had keys only because Santana still hadn't figured out how to say no to them when they got really annoying.

She was really enjoying her life. After a surprise transfer to NYADA (of all places), she had impressed the right people after graduation, and was teaching voice classes at NYU. She was an adjunct professor, and only taught three days a week, but it gave her plenty of time to drop in on Britt whenever she wanted, and be home in time to make dinner. She was really getting into the whole Susie Homemaker routine. Kurt and Rachel gave her enough trouble about it whenever they came over and she was elbow deep in paella or something. Britt was right, she was a terrible cook, but her wife was gracious, and would usually eat what she prepared, only if it was to determine exactly how much take out they should order.

Teaching was fun, but the pay was shit, so she had used the connections she made at NYADA to get a gig writing music for pop acts over at Columbia. She had written a few good songs, and the residuals managed to add a little to the family pot. She wasn't necessarily proud of the work, she always saw herself in front of a microphone, not a desk, but it put her close to the music making process, and at the moment it was enough to keep her happy.

Plus, she had her wife, so that's really all that mattered.

She listened with Jane as the other three ladies reminisced about their days in high school, and in the Troubletones. She laughed along with them when they talked about the time she had given Finn a week old burrito, and how Shelby had confronted them about it.

"So, you never told Ms. Corcoran that it was Santana?" Jane breathed, her eyes wide.

"Well, she wanted to tell on herself. But we couldn't lose her, not that close to Sectionals. So, we just didn't say anything. It was a one for all and all for one kind of thing." Mercedes said, spearing a strawberry with her fork.

"Ms. Corcoran read us the riot act." Brittany said, chuckling softly. "She probably yelled at us for a good hour. I'm surprised she could talk the next day. But none of us would admit to it, and so she sent us off."

"The next day we all had to write ten page letters to Finn telling him why trying to poison another student by old burrito was wrong." Sugar added.

They all paused for a moment, laughing at the memory.

Santana smiled softly. "She should have known not the mess with the Troubletones, we always stick together."

\

Santana had been walking around the hallways of McKinley in a daze. It was the Friday of Finn's so called "Lady Music Week', and she didn't feel better. She only felt worse. Sure, her parents had accepted her, but her conversation with her Abuela had left her feeling more miserable than ever, and she could barely look Brittany in the eye. Every time she saw Finn she just wanted to punch him in his smug face. The slap she gave him the week before in the auditorium hadn't been enough.

She skulked around the halls, and though things had certainly changed, everyone still knew that it wasn't a good idea to mess with a pissed off Santana Lopez, so they steered clear. After school, she had just wanted to get home, and avoid everyone, but Ms. Corcoran had called for a special meeting of the Troubletones, and Santana only wanted everything to go back to normal as quickly as possible, so she went. As she entered the makeshift choir room, everyone turned to look at her, but made it look as though they hadn't been looking. She scoffed, and sat down as far away from everyone as she could.

She could see the hesitation in Brittany's eyes. She wanted so much to come over, and comfort Santana, but she knew that at this rate, she would probably get rejected. Santana didn't like it, but Brittany was probably right. Sometimes she couldn't stand herself when she got in a mood, but she couldn't help it. Everything hurt, and nothing felt right. Not even Brittany.

She watched as Ms. Corcoran entered, shutting the door behind her, and clearing her throat.

"Ladies, I'm glad you could join me." She looked pointedly at Santana, who tried to pretend that she wasn't even in the room.

"I know that we've been doing some joint exercises with the New Directions, concerning the unpleasantness."

"Yeah, like Finn totally outing Santana to the whole school. Which he had no right to do!" Mercedes spoke up, offended on behalf of her friend.

Santana looked a bit in Mercedes direction. She hadn't know the other girl felt so strongly about the matter. If she wasn't in such a foul mood, she might have smiled a little.

Shelby continued. "Yes, that. And trust me, we will be dealing with that. But, I just want to make sure that everyone in this room is okay."

She looked around at each other the girls. "It's all well and good for the New Directions to want to make everyone feel all warm and cuddly. But I'm not the coach for the New Directions. I'm the coach for the Troubletones, and that's where my loyalties lie."

The girls around her nodded.

Santana was glad to have someone like Ms. Corcoran on her side, even if she wouldn't admit it. She was a good woman, one who always looked out for her choir. She only wished that she had been a bit more forceful when it came to standing up to Will and Principal Figgins. It might have saved her some trouble.

She shrugged slightly to herself. There was really only one other person in the world that she wanted to be thinking about at the moment, and it wasn't Shelby.

She looked wistfully across the room as Ms. Corcoran continued to talk. Brittany was looking at their coach with her full attention, but Santana could tell she wasn't just looking at Ms. Corcoran. She was not looking at Santana. She had been avoiding Brittany all week. At first the blonde had chased after her, trying to catch her at a free moment, but after a day or so she had just stopped. Santana hoped it was because she knew that she would come to her when she was ready, and not that Brittany had given up on her.

Santana stared at Brittany a bit longer, silently willing her to turn and look, hoping she could catch a glimpse into those eyes, and know that everything would be alright between them. But Brittany continued to look away, not even chatting Mercedes and Sugar who were muttering nearby.

"Does that make sense to everybody?" Ms. Corcoran finished.

Santana mumbled her assent with the other girls, even though she didn't even know what she was agreeing to. With that Shelby gathered her things and walked out of the room, throwing a sympathetic glance towards Santana, who grabbed her own books and made to head out the door.

"Hey, Santana, can we talk to you for a minute?"

Santana stopped, rolling her eyes before turning to look at Mercedes who'd stopped her right as she was about to make her escape.

"What is it, Aretha? I'm heading out." Santana snapped.

Mercedes didn't acknowledge the tone, acting as though Santana was the nicest person she'd ever met.

"Awesome, thanks. I just wanted to know what you were doing tonight?"

Santana furrowed her brow and looked to Sugar, who was standing close to Mercedes' shoulder and Brittany who was standing near the back of the room pretending that she wasn't paying attention to the conversation but doing a terrible job at it.

"I dunno. Why?"

"It's just that me and some of the Troubletones are having a sleepover and we'd like for you to come."

Santana made another move towards the door. "I don't think so Wheezy, I'm not in the mood, and also, I don't want hang out with you all too much, lest your loser stench get all over my Cheerios uniform."

Mercedes winced, but didn't give up. She reached out, placing a gentle hand on Santana's arm.

"C'mon, Santana. It's just going to be us. We'd really like it if you came."

Normally, Santana would have just brushed her off, and continued on her way. But there was something about the pleading look in her eyes, something about the way that Sugar looked at her expectantly. And also, looking back at Brittany, who'd finally raised her head, and met Santana's eyes; something in those crystal clear blue eyes as well. A pleading look that would make Santana do just about anything. Who was she kidding? Actually anything. She'd do anything for Brittany.

"Who's coming?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's going to be me, Sugar, you, if you'll come, and Brittany." Mercedes paused a moment before she said Brittany's name, as if it was a secret that Santana was prying out of her.

"C'mon Santana, it'll be fun! I'm going to sneak some booze out of my Daddy's liquor cabinet. It'll be fun!"

Santana wanted to act like she needed to be convinced. She wanted to act like she was too cool to hang out with these losers, and too cool to be hanging out at Mercedes' place getting drunk on what would probably be really expensive wine coolers, but meeting Brittany's eyes again, she couldn't hold out.

"Sure, whatever. I'll be there at eight."

Sugar furrowed her brow. "But the party starts at six thirty-"

Mercedes interrupted her, putting her hand up to cover the other girl's mouth.

"We'll see you at eight."

Santana nodded and marched out of the classroom. She could still feel them looking at her, and it was a while before she could shake the feeling.

By the time Santana showed up it was almost nine. She didn't bother to say anything, but a short hello to Mercedes' parents, and then jogged up the stairs to her friend's room. Sugar was doing her best Rihanna impression to a YouTube video while Mercedes and Brittany were playing Connect Four, with Brittany hanging upside down off of Mercedes' bed.

"Wow, don't tell me this party got lame without me."

"Well, look who finally showed up. Nice to see you, Ms. Lopez." Mercedes smiled softly, not bothering to get up from where she was sitting.

Sugar bounded over the bed, nearly landing on Brittany in the process, and crushed Santana in a hug. Santana pushed her forcefully away, dropping her bookbag on the ground, and plopping down beside Mercedes.

"I was told there'd be booze."

"Oh right!" Squeaked Sugar, who jogged over to her own bookbag, and pulled out a handful of little bottles. They were the kind that you usually saw on airplanes, or in hotel minibars.

Santana raised an eyebrow as Sugar dumped a handful of them into her lap. She could tell from just one look the stuff Sugar had brought was neither cheap nor weak.

"Very good, Motta. I'm beginning to remember why I keep you around." She turned to Mercedes. "Do you have anything to mix all this with?"

Mercedes shrugged. "I might have some juice in the kitchen, or soda. But, look, Santana, I don't want to get too crazy, my parents are right downstairs and-"

"Can it, Wheezy. And go get me some mixers."

Mercedes sighed, and got up, heading out the room. Brittany looked at Santana with worry, and scratched her nose. Santana thought she might say something, and dared her to with her eyes, but the blonde remained silent.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun!" squeaked Sugar.

An hour or so later neither Brittany, Sugar or Mercedes had done much with the little bottles Sugar had brought. Mercedes didn't want to go too crazy, Sugar complained that the drinks weren't sweet enough, and Brittany just seemed kind of subdued. This didn't stop Santana who was pounding back the drinks like there was no tomorrow, eventually forgoing the mixers altogether and drinking the alcohol straight. While Sugar laid on her stomach in between them, her footie pajama clad feet in the air, gazing at her idol in was was clearly awe, a worried look passed between Brittany and Mercedes.

Santana didn't miss the look, and got annoyed.

"What? Why are y'all looking at each other like that?"

Neither Brittany nor Mercedes said a word, but they went back to the Connect Four game that they had tried to finish.

"Nah, nah, see, you two are trying to act like you know me! That you're all better than me, but you're not."

"Santana-" Mercedes looked at her friend with concern.

"I don't want to hear it, Mercedes. You think you know the first thing about me? About all this?" She gestured around the room. "Well, you're wrong. You don't. You don't know what it's like to have everything, all, out there. People looking at you like your from another planet, people judging you."

"Santana, people think you're amazing." Sugar still had her legs kicked up in the air, and didn't seem to register the change of the tone of the room.

"Oh, shut it, Pollyanna. Nobody cares what you think."

Santana was getting louder, and more emotional. The tears started flowing before she could stop them. Her face twisted in a painful grimace.

"And you!" Santana shouted, pointing at Brittany. "You haven't said a single word through all of this. He didn't just come after me, Brittany, he came after you. If he'd just come after me, maybe I could forgive him, maybe I could see past it. But he hurt you too. He hurt you and he didn't even think about it. And that's something I can't forgive."

Brittany sat up, her eyes wide. Her lip was trembling but she didn't respond.

"And now it's Lady Music Week?! What kind of bullshit is that? Oh, thanks Finn, for ruining my life, thanks Will Schuester for sticking up for him, thanks Principal Figgins for threatening to expel me, thanks Sue Sylvester for not having my back. Why is it that the people you're supposed to trust the most always let you down?"

She was sobbing now, her voice coming in fits and starts, her breathing hard and unsteady. Mercedes was walking towards her like she was a wild bird trapped in a cage; hands out, walking slowly as not to startle her, eyes wide. Sugar sat back on her heels and jutted her lip out, not comfortable, but not knowing how to help. Brittany stood there, tears forming in her own eyes.

Santana crumpled to the floor, her voice lowering to almost a whimper.

"She told me she didn't ever want to see me again. She told me that I wasn't good enough anymore. She didn't know it, how could she? But she was breaking my heart. Why wasn't I enough? Why am I not enough?"

Mercedes moved to take another step towards Santana, but before she could, Brittany swept by, gathering her up in her arms. Santana reacted the only way she could, putting her own arms around Brittany, and crying deeply into her shoulder.

Mercedes wasn't sure what to do, so she gathered the small bottles that were strewn around the room, and folded up the blanket they had been lying on. Sugar only watched thoughtfully from the chair near the bed, alternating between watching the pair and her cuticles which were suddenly very interesting.

Brittany was whispering into Santana's ear, so low that at first Santana wasn't sure of what she was saying, but as the pounding of her heartbeat lessened and her breathing returned to normal she could just make it out.

"You are enough. You're more than enough. And I love you."

Brittany was repeating a variation of the three phrases over and over again, and that only caused Santana to hold on more tightly to her.

Finally, Mercedes came up beside them, sitting down on the floor. She scooted in close and wrapped her arms around both Brittany and Santana.

Not saying a word, Sugar soon followed, sniffling a bit herself at the emotion of it all.

After a few moments locked in the embrace, Santana cleared her throat, shaking off all of the arms.

"This whole slumber party just got really weird." She tried to laugh, but it came out as more of a strangled cough. The other girls only smiled sadly.

"Look, Santana. I don't know what happened with you and your grandmother. I don't know what's going to happen with Finn, and I don't know what's going to happen when that commercial hits the airwaves. But, I do know two things. One. You will always have your girl, Brittany. Even before Finn opened his big mouth, I knew there was something going on between you two, and I knew that you loved each other. Really. And two. You will always be my Troubletones homegirl. So, if someone messes with you, they mess with us too."

Mercedes pointed between herself, Brittany and Sugar.

"And we won't ever let you down."

Santana felt a small surge of hope go through her system. They had been through a lot together. The four of them. If anybody could make it out of this nightmare, it would be the three girls sitting in this room with her.

She wasn't sure if she completely trusted them (well, everybody except for Brittany), but she knew that they were her closest friends, and she really, really wanted to. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and rolled her eyes.

"I guess." She sniffled a few more times, and cleared her throat. "I'm sick of all this touchy feely shit. Let's watch a movie."

This was met by riotous applause, and Sugar bounced over to Mercedes' shelf to browse through the DVDs. Mercedes went to get some more popcorn, and Brittany sat close to Santana's side, one hand on her arm, the other gently scratching her scalp.

It was the closest they had been in days, and Santana wondered why she'd gone so long without her.

"I'm sorry, Britt." She whispered, almost on the verge of tears again. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Ssshhh." Brittany hushed her, not stopping the movement of her hand through Santana's hair. "None of this is your fault. I love you, Santana Lopez, I just want you to be happy, and safe."

"And I want the same for you! You shouldn't have to taking care of me all the time."

"Honey, we take care of each other. That's what good couples do, right?"

Santana sighed, and nodded. "How did I get so lucky finding you, Britt? You're so amazing."

Brittany laughed softly. "We found each other, San."

Her tears had dried, and she was starting sober up when Mercedes came back with popcorn and more snacks for the movie.

She joked about what she had said when her mother had asked about the yelling.

"I told her that Santana had stubbed her toe, and was yelling at the furniture."

Brittany scoffed, smiling. "And she bought that?"

"Not completely, but she know's Santana's been having a rough week, so…. She let it slide."

The rest of them nodded solemnly. Sugar turned around excitedly, breaking the mood.

"How about Dreamgirls?"

"Oh, now you're talking!" Mercedes hopped onto the bed. "With my girl, Beyonce? Bet."

Brittany looked down at Santana, waiting to see her reaction.

"It's fine, B. I actually like this musical."

Brittany smiled. "Dreamgirls it is, then."

"It's just…" Santana said quietly. "Do you think we can sit together like this during the movie?"

"Of course, San. I wouldn't want to watch it any other way."

They looked at each other for a moment more before Mercedes broke the mood.

"Fine, and I'll get you a blanket, but if you two start getting freaky under there, you are going to separate corners! I don't want this to be a replay of Kurt's slumber party in March when all I could hear through the movie was Brittany making squeaking noises and Santana getting all pant-y!"

Santana covered her face. "We thought you couldn't hear that."

"Well, maybe not everybody, but I made the mistake of sitting right next to you all. I'll never do that again."

"B, I told you, we have to be more careful."

Brittany only giggled as she held Santana more tightly, and turned her attention towards the television as Sugar pressed start on the movie.

"Are we allowed to sing along?" asked Sugar, her eyes hopeful.

Before anyone could voice their objections, Santana spoke up. "Why not, Sugar. It'll be good practice."

Sugar bounced on her heels before diving on the bed and joining Mercedes.

Santana snuggled closer to Brittany. She'd probably never admit it, but she was glad she'd come after all.


	4. Brittany

BRITTANY

Brittany absolutely loved it when her wife was super cuddly. She'd gone from having to hold hands under a napkin to practically necking with her in the middle of the most popular brunch spot in Lima. She couldn't really have asked for more.

Santana was telling a story about Finn, and they couldn't really help the somber air that took over the table. Her wife raised her glass, and Brittany and the others followed suit.

"To Finn." She said, swallowing around the lump in her throat.

"To Finn." They echoed.

She placed an arm around Santana, and was happy when she settled into her side. It was almost like they were home, relaxing after a long day. She loved living in New York with Santana. She did choreography full time for a couple of off Broadway production companies, and though she wasn't crazy about the work, the hours weren't too long, and she got to see Santana plenty. She also had time to do some research of her own in the math department of NYU.

She didn't regret leaving MIT, really, but she did miss some of the more complicated high level math that she got the chance to do. So, when one of her former professors at MIT had put her in touch with some of the teachers in New York, she jumped at the opportunity. It was great, because she could do most of her work at home, and only once in a while got roped into coming to campus. It didn't hurt that her hot wife worked there, so she could always play hooky and go hang out with her.

She'd even gotten Santana to find them a place with an office that she could turn into her own little research lab. She had used that chalkboard paint on the walls, and relished the times when she could spend her days doing complex calculations until the early hours. Then, sliding into bed into the waiting arms of Santana, and making love until the sun came up. It was about as close to paradise that she thought she'd ever see.

But, she loved coming back to Lima as well. Unlike Santana, her memories of the place were mostly positive. She was happy to see her family and friends (even the annoying ones that she saw all the time, like Rachel Berry), and especially to see Lord Tubbington, who was getting older, but still lived happily with her parents.

She was lost in thought, rubbing Santana's back, absently, when Mercedes turned to her and asked her a question.

"Huh? Sorry, 'Cedes I was thinking of something else."

Mercedes only laughed. "That's our Britt. She's probably figuring out how to travel faster than light in that brain of hers while we're talking about old high school stories."

"Not yet." Brittany deadpanned. "But I think I'm closer than ever."

The other woman laughed, though Jane wasn't sure if Brittany was joking or not.

"So, you never doubted yourselves? I mean, once I came to McKinley, we hadn't heard of the Troubletones, though I did hear a little bit about you all at Dalton. What happened? Why didn't you make it?" Jane said, taking a bite of waffle.

Mercedes smiled. "The Troubletones aren't really a group like the New Directions. They see members come and go, things change, but the Troubletones, it's just us."

"That's right, Jane." Said Sugar, pouring more syrup onto her waffles. "The group that's at McKinley now are called the Troubletones, but they can never be. We are the Troubletones, forever and ever."

"Amen!" yelled Santana, from a crook in Brittany's arm.

Brittany sighed. "Though there was a time when we weren't sure."

The rest of the table nodded grimly.

\

Ms. Corcoran led the Troubletones back to the dressing room after the competition was over. Brittany and the rest of the girls had watched as the New Directions were crowned as the winners of Sectionals, and hoisted their trophy high, waving and shouting towards the crowd. They hadn't said a word to each other, and had just walked slowly back to the dressing room, to change clothes and pack up their stuff.

Afterwards, as they sat in the girls bathroom, chatting and taking off their makeup, Quinn had come in and invited them back to the New Directions. At first Brittany wasn't sure, they had just been the competition, hadn't they? Sugar came in, and Mercedes filled her in on the details of the deal. Brittany stayed quiet as the three of them argued.

"Maybe she's right, Santana." said Mercedes. "I mean, I love you ladies, you're my Troubletones. But, I miss those guys too. We spent a lot of time in that choir room. I dunno, I think we should consider it."

"Are you kidding, Cedes?" Santana glared at the other woman. "We're seniors, and with the Troubletones, we are front and center. We go back to the New Directions, we get maybe a few more solos, two or three? If we stay with the Troubletones, we get them all."

"But, we're not going to be National champions." mumbled Sugar.

They all agreed quietly.

The overall mood of the room was definitely subdued. But Brittany felt this was a different kind of sadness than what happened with the new Directions when they lost at Nationals the year before.

"It's not like we still won't all be together." Brittany piped up, taking Santana's hand.

"Still, though, it won't be the same." Mercedes looked down at the floor.

Brittany tried once again, patting Mercedes' shoulder, and beaming down at her.

"But it will be! We'll still be the Troubletones. Just the Troubletones in the New Directions. And Quinn will be there, and Mike and Tina and Artie. Sam, too!" She gave Mercedes a pat, raising her eyebrows significantly.

"But this was ours, Britt. It wasn't Rachel's or Mr. Schue's or anybody else's. It was ours." Santana didn't meet her girlfriend's gaze.

Brittany leaned back with a bump against the bathroom sink. She'd just wanted everyone to think positively. They had to go back to the New Directions. If she, Santana and Mercedes wanted another shot at Nationals, they had to go back. She knew how much it meant to them, to all of them, to be a part of a winning team. She knew how important it was to the rest of them to get up on stage and perform.

But she also knew how much they didn't want to go back to playing second fiddle to Rachel Berry. Brittany knew that Mercedes and Santana were both as talented as Rachel, but she knew that they'd never get a fair shot, as long as things stayed the way they were.

She couldn't help the sadness that swept over her. She felt like she'd failed them somehow. She always tried to be their ray of sunshine, but at that moment she wasn't even sure if she could muster a smile to help lighten the mood. Before she knew it the sighs turned into hiccups, and her lip pouted out. She was crying before she knew it.

"I-it's really the end? A-are we really not going to be the Troubletones anymore?"

Santana was first to reach her, wrapping her arms around Brittany's waist, and murmuring into her hair. Mercedes and Sugar soon followed, not knowing what else to do. This is the first time they'd seen Brittany break down. Santana crying was a more than common occurrence, but Mercedes and Sugar didn't think they'd ever seen tears on the blonde's face before.

Mercedes leaned back, keeping one hand on Brittany's arm.

"Hey, hey, it's okay."

"Yeah, Britt, it doesn't matter." seconded Sugar.

"They're right, Britt. It doesn't matter where we go, or what we do, we'll always be the Troubletones."

"Even if we get swallowed up by the New Directions." said Sugar.

"And even if we don't perform another number ever again. We are the Troubletones, and I'd never give up on my girls." Mercedes grabbed Brittany's hand in her own.

Sugar followed suit, and Santana did as well, using her other hand to cup Brittany's face gently.

"No matter what, we're all in this together. We haven't had a lot of time being in this group, but we've learned a lot, and as much as these other two nerds bore me. We're family. We're sisters. We'll always be the Troubletones."

Brittany sniffed and looked around at the three girls surrounding her. She felt enveloped by love and acceptance in a way that only they could make her feel, and she felt the smile returning to her cheeks.

"In that case, we should all get matching tattoos."

"Great idea!" Shouted Sugar.

"Oh hell to the no!" Said Mercedes, almost at the same time.

Santana laughed. "We'll have to consider it, B."

Hand in hand they left the bathroom and wordlessly walked towards the auditorium.


	5. Mercedes

MERCEDES

The brunch was winding down, but Mercedes was happy with the vibe that was going around the table. she hadn't told the other women why she'd invited Jane, but they trusted her enough to let things lie until it was absolutely necessary.

Earning people's trust is what had made her so influential in the music industry. She worked hard to get it, and she kept it. That's one of the reasons people liked her so much.

After finishing up her tour with Beyonce, she had finally dropped her first album, and followed that up with a tour of her own. She had tried to get Santana and Brittany to tag along, but they were too busy being domestic in NYC; Santana finishing up at NYADA (with Rachel and Kurt), and Brittany just being an all around genius. She was proud of her friends, but on some lonely nights out on the road, she had wished that she had the group back together again.

After the tour she'd taken some time off to work work on her next album, and come back to Lima to reconnect with her roots. She had taken to hanging with Sam again too. At the time, she said it was because he was the only one that she could drag to church, but if she was being really honest, it was because she liked his company. She'd missed the man he'd grown up to be, and had to admit that she was actually quite the fan of his impressions. She had left Lima at the end of the summer with the idea that it wouldn't be too bad if she saw Sam Evans again.

The next year was a whirlwind, Her first album went triple platinum, and the fans were clamoring for new music. She'd decided to strip everything down, and went with a very bare neo-soul sound, which her label did everything to try to talk her out of. She stood strong, playing it for her mother (who couldn't stop crying), and Sam who said he was all ready to buy ten copies. Luckily for her, the second album sold just as well as the first, bringing in a new audience, and deepening her already substantial fanbase.

She went to the Grammy's that year (and every year after), and brought Sam along, and it wasn't long before the tabloids were wondering who was this blonde hunk from the Midwest that Mercedes Jones was always seen with. She hadn't wanted to label what they had, but after visiting her for the third time in as many months in Hollywood, Sam had taken her out to the ice skating rink in Lima and proposed in front of all of their friends and family. As soon as he got down on one knee, she figured she might be able to come up with a label for the two of them after all.

Life was great. She had started her own record company, Sam had started a non-profit in LA to help low income youth get access to music, Sugar was the best producer she had never expected and Mercedes had almost gotten used to how loud she was. She had Grammy's, AMA's and even an Oscar nomination for a song she'd written for a movie that Artie had directed a year or so back. But she hadn't really thought she'd arrived until Rachel had flown her out for a performance at the Met where they did dueling versions of 'Defying Gravity'. Almost all of the old crew had come out, and when she saw her Troubletones and her husband backstage, they had told her that she had kicked Rachel's ass. She laughed lightly, but deep down, she'd known it already.

Now, she looked around the table, grabbing the check before anyone else could get their hands on it, and was thankful for the time that she did get to spend in Lima. She loved these women. Yeah, she loved all the women of the New Directions, but these three here had a special place in her heart, they'd been through some stuff together.

"So, wait. I'm confused." Jane said, cocking her head slightly. "Did you get the tattoos or not?"

In response, Brittany pulled at her shirt collar, exposing the top of her right shoulder blade. There were two stylized T's made to look like music notes and the initials MJ, BP, SL, and SM surrounding it. Each of the women in turn showed Jane their tattoos. They were in different places, but the design was the same.

"Holy cow."

"Yep, once Brittany gets an idea in her head, it's hard to shake her from it." Mercedes laughed.

"Tell me about it." Agreed Santana. "How do you think we ended up having dinner with Blaine and Kurt every year for our first three wedding anniversaries?"

They all laughed.

"You do realize I was joking when I first brought that up, right San?" Laughed Brittany. "But honestly, you loved it. Whenever you go too long without seeing Kurtchel, you get antsy."

Santana bristled. "I do not!"

"Okay, dear." Brittany said, her eyes telling a different story.

"And once Brittany's onboard, you know Santana's soon to follow." Sugar laughed, making a whipping sound.

"Shut up."

"And then if Santana goes, Sugar is up next." Mercedes giggled, making her own whipping sound.

"And then Mercedes joins up, because she's like the mom of the group. If we're all doing it, she's going to do it too, just to make sure that nothing bad happens to us." Brittany said.

They all laughed again, nodding.

"Do you ever still perform together?" Jane asked after the laughter had died down, sipping the last of her orange juice.

A look passed between the ladies, and Sugar was the first to speak up.

"Not in a long time, actually. Speaking of wedding anniversaries." She chuckled lightly.

\

The reception was winding down, but there were still a good number of people at the barn. Most of the regular guests had left, but Mercedes could see Pierce Pierce and Whitney still slow dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Most of the New Directions folks were still hanging around too, just because this was one of those times that they were all together, and they knew it might be a while before they could be again.

She was wrapping up a phone conversation with Quinn, who was in the middle of a six month residency in Zimbabwe, prosecuting poachers who were killing off endangered rhinos on animal preserves. She'd done everything but charter a private plane to try and get to Indiana in time for the wedding, but Brittany and Santana had talked her out of it the plane thing, promising her pictures galore, and a saved slice of wedding cake.

"How beautiful were they, Mercedes?"

"Oh, so amazing, Q. You wouldn't believe it. I thought I was going to cry just watching them walk down the aisle. And the moment when Santana looked up at Britt, oh, I'm getting emotional just thinking about it."

Mercedes could hear Quinn's voice catch on the other side of the staticky, very long distance call.

"I wish I could have been there."

"We had a whole video crew here, girl, when you see it, it'll be just like you were here."

Quinn only sighed in response.

"You want to talk to Santana again? Or Brittany? Kurt and Blaine are still around if you want to fuss at them some more about hijacking the wedding. Or Mr. Schue, I know you didn't get to talk to him long…"

"No, it's okay, 'Cedes. I think I've sent your phone bill high enough as it is."

"Quinn, we all wish you were here, but we understand. Maybe you can be here by the time they get back from the honeymoon. Or I'll come out to New York and we'll all take you out on the town." Mercedes tried to sound enthusiastic, but she knew how disappointed Quinn was.

"Yeah, maybe. Anyway, I'd like to come and visit everybody in New York, or maybe I'll get out to LA one of these days."

"Of course, Q. You're always welcome."

She could feel Quinn smiling on the other side of the line.

"Well, I'd better get going. Give everyone an extra tight hug for me."

"Will do. Love you, Quinn. Take care."

"Love you too, Mercedes."

With that the line went dead and Mercedes felt a little better. She knew that just seeing pictures and watching videos of your two best friends get married wasn't really enough, but Quinn getting passed around on the phone, and even trading a few insults with Becky made her feel like she hadn't missed quite as much.

Mercedes wasn't sure what she would have done if she had missed the great Gay Wedding of 2015. She was happy enough for Kurt and Blaine who finally got their act together, but she had been planning and hoping and excited for months for Brittany and Santana. She'd always knew they'd be perfect for one another, and singing At Last and watching them walk down the aisle had made her emotional in ways that she wasn't even ready for.

She walked over to the table near the front of the barn, where Brittany and Santana were still sitting, holding hands, and whispering into each other's ears.

"That was quite a toast from Pierce earlier, Britt." Mercedes smiled, sitting down next to the two newlyweds.

"I thought it was perfect." Said Brittany dreamily. "Leave it to Dad to want to keep us safe from the hazards that a fire could potentially pose on such a happy occasion."

Mercedes only shrugged, turning her attention to Santana. "Has he always been like that?"

Santana raised an eyebrow. "You mean awesome? I've known the guy since I was thirteen and I can say unequivocally, uh, duh."

Mercedes laughed and shook her head. She'd seen Pierce once or twice at performances and plays, and had long since gotten over the fact that he looked nothing like his daughter. But after interacting with him more in the past week than she ever had, she saw that he was more like Brittany than even Whitney was.

Sugar bounded over, full of energy, and probably cake. She looked high as a kite.

"OMG, you guys! Wasn't our performance so awesome?!"

"It is reassuring to know that even after all this time, the Troubletones can still rock the house." Santana agreed.

"We absolutely killed it, ladies." said Brittany.

A hush fell over the group as they reminisced. Remembering the times that they performed, rehearsals, laughter and tears, the sum of all their time as a group.

"This will probably be the last time we all sing together." Sugar said, her eyes getting watery.

"What? No way." Mercedes shook her head. "Every time we see Rachel she's pulling out that karaoke machine. Anytime there's more than just one glee clubber together, we're going to be singing."

"I mean, just the four of us, you know? The Troubletones."

That thought sunk in for a moment, and the group became quiet again.

"Hey, look. We didn't even think we'd make it this far, did we? The Troubletones, together again, singing at Brittana's wedding." Mercedes smiled at all of them. "But here we are. There's always a future for the Troubletones, always. As long as all of us are around, there will always be the Troubletones. We are fierce, femme and phenomenal."

This seemed to shake the sadness off of them a bit.

"You'll get no argument from me on that." Said Santana, standing up from the table, and smoothing down her pantsuit. "We kicked ass."

"And anyway, it's a happy occasion. These two dummies are married, we should be celebrating."

"Oh don't worry, 'Cedes." said Brittany. "We've got an amazing celebration of our own planned for tonight." She reached over and took her wife's hand.

"Okay, no, no and definitely no. I didn't need to know all that."

They all laughed again and walked over to the dance floor. Someone, probably Mike, had plugged their iPhone into the speaker system to have something to listen to while people started breaking down tables and stacking up chairs.

Brittany taking Santana's hand and Sugar taking Mercedes', they laughed and whirled around the dance floor late into the night.


	6. Epilogue

EPILOGUE

As they headed out to the cars in the parking lot nobody said much. Brittany and Santana had offered to give Jane a ride home (since her parents' place was nearby the Lopez house), and Sugar and Mercedes would wait on Sam who Mercedes had called already and was on his way. They'd agree'd to wait until Sam got there to leave, and Santana was leaning against her car when suddenly she pushed off of it, and turned towards Mercedes.

"So, when are you planning on telling us what all this is about?" She gestured towards Jane.

Jane looked surprised. "You didn't tell them, Mercedes? I thought-"

"You're right, Santana." She said, cutting Jane off. "I should have explained myself to you all. But I was nervous, and I wasn't sure how to say it."

"You're pregnant!" Sugar broke in.

"What?!"  
"Oh my God, 'Cedes! Congrats!"  
"Are you kidding?"

A chorus of voices went up and Mercedes waved her hand for silence.

"No! Well, not yet anyway. I wanted, well, I wanted to know…"

"Just spit it out, Aretha. You've never had a problem asking us for stuff before."

"Santana, hush." Brittany put her hand on Mercedes' arm, silently urging her to continue.

"She wants to get the Troubletones back together."

Everyone looked at Jane unexpectedly.

"And she wants me to join."

The other three women turned to look at Mercedes, their jaws almost on the floor.

"What do you mean, get the Troubletones back together?" Asked Sugar quietly. "And why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

Mercedes grimaced, trying put on a casual expression. "Well, I've been thinking alot about my next album, and there's a lot of pressure with it, you know? And I just thought, if I have to go back into the studio now, there's no one I'd rather go back with."

She turned to Santana.

"Remember the fun we had working on that duet back in the day? It was great, everybody loved it, but we just didn't follow it up. This album would be a one and done deal. We'd get the group back together, drop the album, do a small little tour, and you'd all be back snug in your beds by this time next year give or take."

Sugar bounced into Mercedes arms. "You're letting me sing again? You are NOT going to regret this, Mercedes! We are going to tear this album up!"

"But where does Jane come in?" Asked Santana.

"Well, she and I got to talking late last year. Sam had helped mentor her group of New Directions after Rachel left when they were in high school. She's finishing up at the Business School at UCLA in the fall, and helped Sam get a bunch of financial stuff out of the way, so he could operate as a non-profit. I convinced her to come into the studio with me, because I remember loving her sound, and it just took off from there."

"I probably spend more time in the Jones-Evans household than at my apartment." Jane said laughingly. "And I've written a few songs with Mercedes as well. I dunno if they're good enough, but-"

"Hey, don't doubt yourself, girl, they're fantastic." Mercedes turned back to the rest of the group. "She's got a great voice, and she really sounds like a Troubletones kind of girl. I know she'd make a great addition. And I won't do it without you all. It's either all or nothing in my book."

Santana and Brittany didn't look convinced. She didn't want to push them, but she really wanted them involved.

"Think about it, Santana. You getting back into the studio. Getting some music out there? People would love it. And of course," she said, turning to Brittany. "I couldn't go back out on the road without my number one dancer. We may even do a couple of covers, let you do the Britney stuff that rocks everyone's socks off. And you'll be our lead choreographer, with all the perks of course."

Brittany and Santana looked at each other, giving nothing away to the women they were standing near, but having an entire conversation with their eyes.

"My label is going to pay for everything. We can even take over the rent in your apartment in New York. Imagine the buzz that will be happening over at Columbia Records with you fresh off of a headlining tour with Mercedes Jones. And Britt's career! Everyone is going to want a piece of her after this."

Mercedes wanted to keep trying to convince them, but she wasn't sure how far she was going to get. At that moment, Sam pulled up in his father's old pick up truck, stopping near the Santana's car.

"Afternoon ladies." He drawled, pulling off his best cowboy impression. Sensing the mood he straightened up, his eyes widening. "I'm not interrupting something, am I?""Of course not, honey." Mercedes said, patting his arm, and leaning up the give him a peck on the cheek.

She hugged Jane, Brittany and Santana tightly before handing Sam her purse to put in the truck. While Sugar struggled in her heels to climb up into the cab, Mercedes reached out for her two oldest friends.

"Anyway, it's up to you. No pressure. If you decide you're happy with the status quo, that's fine. There's something to be said for domesticity. " She said, sending a gentle smile to her husband.

"But if you do change your mind. You have my number. I'll be in town until Wednesday, and I don't have to know for sure until the end of the month, so you have a good couple weeks."

Brittany and Santana shared another look and nodded, squeezing Mercedes' hands.

Mercedes climbed into the truck beside Sugar, and waved as they pulled out of the parking lot. As they went past Sugar yelled at them out of the open window.

"Don't let me down, ladies. I'm going to be a star!"

Mercedes smiled. She wasn't sure what they'd decide, but she hoped whatever it was, they were happy.

Alma Lopez was busy puttering around as Brittany and Santana sat on the couch in her house. Alma didn't notice how quiet the women were being, but happily chattered away as she stirred a pot of rice and beans. The Spanish gameshow that was blaring on the television gave them something to stare at, but Brittany could tell that Santana was preoccupied.

"What are you thinking, San?" she asked, turning towards her wife, and gently placing a hand on the back of her neck.

Abuela had gone back into the kitchen, and it was just the two of them, watching a woman try and stuff whole oranges down her pants for thirty seconds.

"Besides how to get my grandmother to stop asking us when we're having children?"

Brittany laughed softly. "I don't think that's possible, sweetheart."

Santana returned her smile. "Maybe the same day we get my mother to stop asking about it. Like, the day we actually bring a baby home."

They laughed.

"You're thinking about Mercedes' offer." Brittany said. It wasn't a question.

"Well, yeah, aren't you?"

"Yeah."

It was one of those rare moments where they weren't sure of what to say to one another.

"Do you want to do it?"  
"So, are you interested?"

The questions came out at the same time, and they laughed again.

"What do you think, Britt? I mean, we'd have to leave New York, and granted, my job isn't so permanent, I doubt they'd mind me taking a few semesters off…"

"And my season is practically over. I'm sure Jake wouldn't mind finding someone to cover me for the last few weeks…"

Brittany let her voice trail off as well. The two of them jumped a little as Alma rushed back in and plopped two steaming bowls in their laps.

"Eat up, girls. Whichever one of you that will be carrying my grandchild will need lots of strength."

She rushed back into the kitchen to check on her roast. Brittany laughed. It seemed like every time they came over, she made enough food to feed an army.

"So…" started Santana.

Brittany got the distinct impression that she knew what Santana wanted to do. She thought she knew what she wanted to do herself, but she didn't want to force Santana one way or another and she knew that whatever she wanted, Santana would do. Just like she'd do the same for her. It made their relationship incredibly easy and sometimes extraordinarily difficult.

"How about we both say what we want to do on three?"

"Okay."

"One...two… three."

Mercedes watched Sam strut around the living room, doing what seemed to be his impression of a ostrich giving birth.

"Finding Nemo!" shouted Stevie.

Sam just shook his head furiously and continued walking around, flapping his arms.

"Singing in the Rain?" Yelled Dwight.

Sam kept shaking his head when a buzzer sounded.

"It was Happy Feet." Said Mary, holding up the card triumphantly.

Mercedes couldn't help but smile at her mother in law. Missing that one brought them down by two points, but at least they were having fun.

Sam sighed, and plopped down on the couch between Mercedes and Stevie, putting his arm around his wife, and ruffling the hair of his little brother.

"We'll get 'em next time, Stevie."

His brother laughed. "I'm not a little kid any more Sam, you're messing up my hair."

Sam only laughed, and ruffled his hair some more, pinning him to the couch.

"You'll always be a kid to me, bro."

Sam finally settled, reaching for Mercedes' hand.

"What's wrong, babe? You still thinking about your meeting today?"

Mercedes felt her smile slip a bit. "Yeah. I really wanted to do this with all of them. Not only will this be the exact creative energy I need to finish this project, it'll be amazing to be in the studio with all of them. Working with some of my best friends. It'll be way better than when Rachel flew out to do that single for the Live Aid benefit concert."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, I had to drive down there twice to keep you two from tearing each other's heads off."

"Don't I know it. I love that woman, but remind me to never work with her again."

Sam only laughed, playing with Mercedes fingers.

"Don't worry, Mercedes. They'll come around."

As if on cue, Mercedes' phone began to ring.

Sam smiled. "See?"

Mercedes didn't need to look at the caller ID. The ringtone alone (Barbie Girl) told her who the call was coming from. She excused herself and went into the kitchen.

"What's up, Sugar?"

"Have you heard back from them yet? What's the word?"

Mercedes sighed, leaning up against the refrigerator. "No word yet. I dunno, Sugar, this may not work out after all."

"Are you kidding? Daddy just bought me a new mixing board as a surprise for working on the new album!"

Mercedes shook her head, knowing that those things can cost upwards of fifty thousand dollars. But that was the Motta way.

"I know, Sugar, but if they aren't on board, we're not doing it."

Her tone left no room for debate. She wasn't going to have the Troubletones without Santana and Brittany.

Sugar seemed to mirror her thoughts, despite her enthusiasm.

"You're right. It wouldn't be the Troubletones without them."

They sat quietly for a moment. Suddenly Mercedes phone vibrated against her ear. She pulled the phone away, and looked at the text message that was waiting for her there. A smile tugged at her lips as she put the phone back to her ear.

"On second thought, Sugar, you might want to start warming up that mixing board."

Sugar sounded excited. "What? You heard from them?"

"I did. The Troubletones are back."

"Please, Mercedes." Sugar said chuckling. "We never left."


End file.
